Attack of the Vampire Bees
by fluffycat1979
Summary: Tsukune, a lovable hero. We (mostly) admire him and his position. But when he comes across something most peculiar, everything will change. For better or for worse? FOR WORSE.


Attack of the Vampire Bees

**A/N: Blame too much time, ice cream, and honey in English class for this one.**

###

As Tsukune walked outside, he felt great.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were in full bloom.

He breathed deeply, taking in the scents and smells of the outdoors.

He could smell a faint whiff of honey, its scent enticing.

Tsukune decided right then and there that before he met with Moka and went to school, he would find some honey for a nutrition boost before she sucked his blood.

"Honestly, even though I might be late to class, that honey smells too good to pass up!" He said to himself.

So Tsukune ventured into the woods to find some liquid gold.

###

He walked for about 10 minutes, all the while breathing the sweet honey scent.

'I think I'm getting closer, but how can I be sure? I've walked for a good ten minutes, yet it still seems so far away…'

He was just about to turn around and head back, when a flash of yellow caught his eye.

'Huh?' He thought to himself. 'I could've sworn that I saw something move in that pit over there.'

Cautiously, he snuck towards the hole that was about 5 yards from him.

As he got closer, he heard a faint buzzing sound that increased in volume every second.

Just as he got to the ledge that overlooked the pit, a sharp pain hit him in the back of the neck.

"Ow!" He cried out.

He slapped his neck, thinking a bee had stung him and was still ready to do it again.

But as he drew his hand back, Tsukune felt a sticky substance on his palm. He looked down to see what it was, and his day-long dream came true.

Honey was slathered all over his hand.

###

'Delicious…'

Tsukune was back on the main road that headed towards the academy, busy sucking the remaining honey off his fingers.

He took care to thoroughly clean each finger with his mouth, as the honey had made his hand extremely sticky.

As he just finished licking the rest of the honey off his hand, Moka appeared, running full speed towards him.

"Hello Tsukune-kuuuuuuuun!"

He could only watch as she jumped about 10 feet in the air, outstretched her arms, and tackled him to the ground.

"OOF!"

The wind knocked out of him, Tsukune tried to sit up, but was bit on the neck by his blood-sucking friend.

As she began slurping blood out, something most peculiar happened.

A small speck flew out of Tsukune's neck and right into Moka.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Something stung me!"

Just as Tsukune was about to ask what stung her, he froze up, unable to move or speak.

A small voice made itself known inside his head. "EY! YOU! You like honey, am I right?"

Tsukune tried to voice his affirmative, but couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message. You like honey!"

…What the heck was going on?

"Listen bro, ya can't move 'cause the honey's fightin your vamp blood! That sting on the back of yo neck was caused by the demon bee, a youkai that's been revered throughout the insect world as long as time itself!"

"That bee injected some of 'er blood into you, so now instead of just vamp blood, you got bee blood!"

'Ummm…Okay? How does that affect me? And who are you?'

"Meh bro, you got no idea how much shit is gonna happen to you in like, 15 seconds, so brace your ass! And you can call me Mike."

So as Moka started shaking Tsukune, wondering what in the world happened, he exploded.

Well, not just exploded, but exploded into a swarm of bees.

A swarm of vicious, red-eyed, vampire bees.

Their bodies, instead of yellow stripes and black stripes, had white stripes and black stripes.

Their stingers, instead of ripping their asses out when used, sucked blood instead.

So yeah.

Anyways, Moka screamed, the swarm moved, and Tsukune consumed her.

Well, more like, thousands of bees landed on her, and began sucking out her blood.

She tried her best to scream as loud as she could, but it didn't work.

No one heard her.

So as the collective mind of Tsukune just realized what he did, he nearly shit a brick.

"OH MY GOD….THAT WAS AWESOME! Hey Mike, what happened to me? I'm thinking like a psychopath and I really want to kill everything in sight!"

"DUDE, I saw what you did, and it was like, totally gnarly dude! If you really wanna know, the honey mixed with your vampire blood, so you not only have the killing intent of the vamp race, you also got the kill-everything jibe that bees got, dude!"

Tsukune, now turned PSYCHOPATH by the power of honey, was ready for more killing.

###

As Ms. Nekonome looked outside, she sighed in exasperation.

The demon bee was found.

The headmaster came to her classroom about 2 seconds ago, telling her in about 10 seconds, the windows would explode and killer vampire bees would massacre her class.

He sure knows how to talk to the ladies.

So, having to do her duty, the cat stood up, and addressed the class.

"Okay, class! In about, give or take, 5 seconds, the windows are going to explode, and a swarm of killer vampire bees will massacre you all."

One could hear a pin drop.

The silence was deafening, not a single student moved, not a single student talked, coughed, farted, or laughed.

5 seconds, UP!

Just as she said, the windows exploded, a swarm of killer vampire bees flew inside, and the students were massacred.

The students were sucked dry of blood by the vampiric insects, their bodies convulsing with every last heartbeat that their bodies could manage.

So, in the middle of the classroom, after all the bees had had their fill, the swarm swarmed together into a swarm which swarmed into a swarm-like shape which began to resemble a human.

Then, by the power of the demon bee, the swarm instantly transformed into a perfect human.

It was Tsukune.

His eyes were a gold color, with the familiar vampiric slit going down the middle. His hair was a crimson color, because he needed some red on him somewhere, and his skin was a pale shade of white…if that's even possible.

As the new Tsukune looked around the room, he noticed the teacher standing at the chalkboard, looking more than a little bothered.

He casually walked up to her, put his hand on hers, and whispered in her ear, "I think, you and I, need to go show the headmaster what we're made of, don't you think?"

Shizuka thought about it, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not? You just killed my whole class anyways."

So the two of them walked out of the classroom, on their way to the headmaster's grotto.

###

**A/N: Another stupid story. Review!**


End file.
